Campaña oculta
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Tall Oaks no se distinguía mucho de otras ciudades caídas en desgracia, el fuego lo invadía todo, esas "cosas" podridas eran una terrible peste con la que un grupo de no tan conocidos supervivientes tendrían que lidiar. (Nancy). (Megan) (Jennifer) (Police Officer). (RE6).


Aquello que tanto amó, a esa ciudad ahora víctima de un apocalíptico escenario que, con dicha alguna vez llamó "hogar", todo estaba sumido en desgracia. Personas con las que creció, su propia familia y amigos murieron para luego reanimar como terribles monstruos putrefactos hambrientos de carne humana.

Tall Oaks quedó bañada en fuego, las personas sobrevivientes a un ataque vírico causado por extraña niebla, se lanzaban de edificios que ardían en llamas naranjas y caían al suelo teniendo un destino final.

Algunas personas se accidentaban con sus automóviles o motocicletas, muriendo en el acto, otros eran masacrados por hordas de muertos vivientes que hacían un festín con los cuerpos de los caídos. A nadie le importaba si se trataba de un inocente niño o joven lleno de vida o un adulto marchito, morían sin importar las circunstancias.

Nancy, una joven dama de diecisiete años a lo mucho, rubia de piel blanca bastante delgada veía con horror el auténtico infierno que le tocó vivir. Se encontraba junto a Peter, su pareja.

Ambos salieron de apartamentos cuyas paredes se derrumbaban debido al cruce de fuego y gas que habían en las cocinas, al entrar en contacto con el exterior, corrieron por sus jóvenes vidas, eludiendo los horrores de la vida después de la no-muerte. Las personas se comían entre sí, Nancy estaba aterrada, en cualquier momento pudo ser una de ellos.

Desde la lejanía veían infinidad de coches estrellarse contra los edificios y volar en pedazos, uno de ellos venía a por los chicos, siendo una patrulla de policía que parecía no iba a detenerse queriéndolos atropellar. Este se detuvo en medio de la conmoción: Un oficial de policía se presentó, dio órdenes a los supervivientes de subir al automóvil y llevarlos al momento a un lugar "seguro", si es que se encontraba uno.

—¡Gracias! Ser tan bueno en estos momentos es bastante peligroso —Nancy comentó tras subirse al auto del oficial, este comenzó a encender el vehículo con el objetivo de tratar de abandonar aquél genocidio.

—No me lo agradezcas, he visto ya a muchos fallecer y, al menos quiero tener la oportunidad de salvad a alguien.

—Y bien poli ¿Como que a dónde nos vas a llevar en medio del puto apocalipsis? —Peter preguntó un tanto enojado.

—A un lugar mucho más seguro: Una tienda de armas no muy lejana. —Respondió el policía manteniendo su concentración en el escenario.

El uniformado seguía sin poder creerse que tuviera como trabajo el tratar de proteger civiles en un brote vírico en su primer día de trabajo, si la academia de policía fue un desastre, ahora tratar de sobrevivir lo hacía ver como el paraíso. Veía por el espejo retrovisor a esa joven rubia, no paraba de llorar, bastante lógico: No todos los días todo lo que conoces se muere de una manera violenta y tienes que tratar de sobrevivir a ello.

Peter no hacía nada más que quejarse de su situación, culpaba a Nancy de su supuesto "retraso" a su salida de la caída Tall Oaks. El chico era un altanero, hablador y un asco de hombre, el oficial novato se sorprendía de cómo una mujer tan dócil como esa chica podía mantener una relación con un hipócrita que tenía por novio.

Atropelló a uno por ahí, otro por allá, los cuerpos de zombis eran aplastados por las llantas del coche patrulla. Peter se desesperaba, comenzó a gritar sobre lo "lento" que iba el vehículo por lo que, como excelente idea, decidió el golpear al hombre que los salvó con la intención de sacarlo del coche y tomar el control del mismo, el sujeto de azul trató de defenderse golpeando al joven hombre en repetidas ocasiones, sin pensarlo cuando volvió a tener control del volante ocurrió un fatal error.

Toparon con un superviviente bajo los efectos del virus, este manejaba un gran camión de bomberos, tal vez trataba de apagar las llamas de los edificios, gracias a Peter el hombre armado hizo que ambos vehículos se estrellaran, el coche patrulla volcó contra la pared de una gasolinera mientras que el gran camión gracias a la gasolina que había en él creó una línea de fuego que obstaculizó el regreso atrás.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Vamos señorita! Debemos salir de aquí, juntos —. El policía insistió en la mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo, al pararse él le cedió una pequeña pistola. Odiaba las armas, aunque, si eso le servía para sobrevivir por ella y su posible fallecida madre, haría lo necesario para prevalecer.

Los putrefactos se acercaban, su motivación era ese deleitante aroma que procedía de los cuerpos de los supervivientes, ellos deseosos cruzaban el fuego, prendiendo sus asquerosos cuerpos inertes haciendo que estos perdieran trozos de ellos mismos, todo ello para poner un fatal mordisco de aquellos amarillentos dientes (pocos) en los cuellos de cada uno, volviendo a empezar un ciclo interminable.

A la cercanía las puertas de un restaurante se abrieron, eran dos "civiles" armados cuyo miedo no existía en sus rostros. Un hombre joven y una mujer delgada que asesinaban muertos vivientes sin remordimiento o temor alguno. No hubo tiempo para presentaciones, se abocaron a defender sus vidas contra hordas de zombis pútridos, el encuentro era arduo, Nancy sin notarlo estaba rodeada, un gran camión parecido a aquellos que traen pelotones de soldados trató de arrollarla, el valiente policía la tomó de los brazos y le alejó de aquel sitio.

La mujer armada con una escopeta "Hydra" notó una fuga de gasolina en la estación y disparó, creando una extensa explosión que asesinó a los muertos vivientes restantes. El policía ayudó a un hombre rubio a levantarse, se veía abatido. Anunció la cercanía de la tienda de armas.

Al entrar vieron un pequeño espacio, habían estantes con pistolas y escopetas de alto calibre, los suelos de azulejo negro fueron decorados con bastantes balas inservibles que fueron usadas con anterioridad, en el techo abundaban lámparas de larga extensión que iluminaban en la oscuridad, entre sprays de primeros auxilios y granadas incendiarias tomaron todo lo que pudieron a su disposición para enfrentar la horda, hubieran estado más seguros de no se por las ventanas rotas que habían en agrietadas y verdes paredes del sitio, todas apuntando al fuego ardiente que invadía todo. No hubo tiempo para relacionarse, un anciano negó la entrada a los pisos superiores debido a cierto temor por parte del mismo, pidió como requisito asesinar a una gran cantidad de infectados que abundaban.

Una nueva mutación zombi dio inicio, algunos podridos desprendían carne de sus cuerpos y tenían piel viscosa, su grasa y tejidos quedaron expuestos, poseían filosos colmillos en sus apestosas mandíbulas. Peter, el desconsiderado y malhablado novio de la joven chica enloquecía, su actitud comenzó a ser indiferente, irracional y primitiva, disparaba a todo lo que se moviera sin pensarlo dos veces.

En un momento de descuido uno de los zombis tomó por el cuello a la rubia, este le iba a pegar un bocado en el cuello pero la valentía de un policía lo evitó, Peter dijo que era mejor no "hacerse el héroe" ya que consideraba a su novia como una carga innecesaria para sobrevivir.

La pequeña metralla que llevó el indiferente sujeto se encasquilló, arrebató la pistola que cargaba la joven adolescente y se propuso a salir de la ciudad por cuenta propia en un acto de cobardía, una de esas mutadas criaturas lo tomó desprevenido y le asesinó, arrancando su piel desde el cuello, gritaba de dolor, los supervivientes poco les importó, salvo a Nancy quien no paró de llorar.

Atacaron distintas plagas, el anciano miraba desde unas cámaras la actividad de los civiles, al ver que era prácticamente un homicidio dejarlos así, cerró las persianas de las plantas bajas con puertas de metal.

Abrió la puerta que daba con los pisos superiores, sentían alivio el dejar de luchar y luchar por su existencia en medio de lo interminable, Nancy decidió sentarse mirando a la lejanía de los edificios por una ventana, se sentía fatal por perder a quien amó, aunque aún había alguien por quien debía mantenerse viva: Su madre.

El anciano dueño de la tienda de armas comentó sobre una ruta de escape en la catedral de Tall Oaks, recibió el llamado de un camión estudiantil que recogía a los pocos supervivientes y los llevaba hasta ese lugar a esperar a la B.S.A.A o algún salvador dispuesto a ayudarlos.

—¿Sabes algo? Con todo esto, no hemos tenido el gusto de presentarnos señorita, déjame intentarlo: Soy Michael Kay, oficial de policía novato en su primer día de trabajo.

Ella no respondió.

—¿Es por lo de ese sujeto? Mira, lo siento mucho si sirve de algo para ti, aunque realmente no deberías lamentarte, es decir: Míralo de esta forma, él trató de dejarte morir, incluso dijo que eras un estorbo...

—Aún así, yo lo amaba. Agradezco tu preocupación pero te agradecería no hagas mención del tema, era mi novio y siempre le fui fiel, y lo seré aún si se murió. En fin... Soy Nancy Wallas, oh Dios... necesito un analgésico o algo para aliviar esta jaqueca —Ella comentó muy desanimada, no sentía otra emoción mas que dolor, Michael sacó unas píldoras de un bolsillo suyo, las dio a Nancy quien con una sonrisa sin ánimo recibió. —Y no tengo con qué defenderme ¡Yupi!

—Tengo esta otra pistola, te advierto que apuntes y dispares bien. —Aconsejó.

—¿Es que siempre eres tan bueno con la gente que te rodea? Llevamos menos de cuatro horas de conocernos y me cedes un arma, deberías ser más cuidadoso, ahora ya no sabes ni en qué o quién confiar. Te contaré algo que dudo a esta gente le interese oír. —Prosiguió Nancy mirando al suelo desanimada —Mi madre seguro sigue viva -o muerta- y es lo único que me queda, este anciano ha mencionado dichosa catedral, ella siempre fue muy religiosa, la última vez que intercambiamos palabras fue por un móvil diciendo lo bien que se la pasaría estando ahí, rezando. Si seguimos vivos y tenemos la oportunidad de ir ahí, sólo quiero verla por última vez.

—¡Por supuesto que será así, Nancy! Lográremos salir vivos de aquí, todos juntos.

—Como sea, no quiero parecer zorrita diciendo sentirme "libre" o "bien" una vez mi novio murió, se llamaba Peter, Peter Thomas.

—Bueno, aunque por último te he de decir que no sólo tú has perdido a alguien que has amado, son incontables las víctimas... Debemos seguir vivos por aquellos que ya no están entre nosotros —Kay comentó.


End file.
